


A Cry in the Dark

by Genuka



Series: Songs - Public Domain [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work, Worship Song, song - Fandom
Genre: Canon - Public Domain, Fluff, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Love, Public Domain, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: This is a song that I just wrote about being blinded by the darkness of this world.I am placing this inPublic Domain. This means anyone can use it, copy it, modify it, print it out and post it on your wall, sing it at a public concert, whatever you want to do.I ask that you don't use it to insult god, not for my protection but for yours.I hope that it speaks to you the way it sang its self from my heart.This is dedicated to those who have trouble remembering that god actually does love you and wants you to be able to come home so that he can give you the hug you've always needed.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	A Cry in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [rowenasheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenasheir/gifts).



Oh lord I'm blinded by the darkness around me  
Mind, heart, and soul lost in the evil surrounding me  
Show me the way out that I might know you've found me

Ohh let me knoooww  
that you _looove_ me  
that you _looove_ me  
that you _looove_ me and you'll never ever let me go

I took a wrong turn or twelve  
yet you showed me off the pathway that leads straight to hell  
I'm blinded by the night  
I'm still seeking your light

but now I know  
that you _looove_ me  
that you _looove_ me  
that you _looove_ me and you'll never ever let me go

A child climbing a mountain yet you watch alone  
Everyone surrounds me but I feel the cold and so very alone  
You gave us a net to fall into for those with eyes to see  
Yet once you have I'll never want to leave  
this gift forever more holds my heart and abounds within meee

Yes, I know  
that you _looove_ me  
that you _looove_ me  
that you _looove_ me and you'll never ever let me go

Jesus, father son and spirit are all you yet more for me  
I know you care so much about me  
yet you never wish to see me leave  
the path that lays before me now is rocky beyond belief  
Even so  
its far better then that false path paved with gooold

Still I know  
that you _looove_ me  
that you _looove_ me  
that you _looove_ me and you'll never ever let me go

Father, Lord, don't leave me to doubt  
Wrap me forever in your arms as I scream and shout  
Love me as a father loves his child  
Rock me to sleep knowing... I Am Your Child


End file.
